High Hopes
by Louise Malone
Summary: la première fois de Seth et Jane, avec une Jane qui a un passé plutot inhabituel!


**Voici l'OS que j'avais écrit pour le concours "la première fois"!**

**Concours « Notre première fois »Titre de l'histoire: High Hopes**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer Seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le ForumDamn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**Jane PDV**_

_**7 juillet**_

Pays de bouseux.

Franchement, on en raconte trop sur les States.

Même dans mon petit bled en Italie c'est moins nul que ça.

Là ils portent tous des chemises à carreaux on dirait.

Enfin, pas mon parrain.

Lui il porte une chemise noire qui lui va bien.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'âge de 3 ans, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui mais pour le moment ça peut aller.

Bon, évidemment, ça ne fait que deux heures que je le connais, depuis qu'il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport.

Mais il a l'air doux, et il a un sourire sincère, et je sais de quoi je parle…

Je suis fatiguée, mes yeux me piquent.

« Ca va Jane ? »

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée »

« C'est normal tu viens d'avoir 9 heures de vol, sans compter l'attente à la douane, et puis tu es en deuil ma chérie, c'est normal que ça soit difficile pour toi. »

Je me contente d'un simple hochement de tête.

Il me sourit et baisse l'autoradio.

« Nous allons directement à la maison, nous habitons à Forks, qui n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Ma femme s'appelle Esmée, et nous avons 3 enfants, Emmett a 19 ans, Edward et Alice en ont 17. A la maison il y a aussi Jasper et Rosalie, Jazz est le petit ami d'Alice et Rose est la copine d'Emmett. Ils sont jumeaux et ont 17 ans. Et il y a Bella, qui a 16 ans et qui est la petite amie d'Edward. Et, enfin, il y a aussi Seth, qui a 18 ans et qui est le nouveau frère de Bella. Le père de Bella vient de se remarier avec la mère de Seth et ils sont partis en voyage de noce, alors on accueille aussi Seth. Heureusement la maison est grande »

Je ne dis rien mais ma gorge se serre. Ca fait du monde. Et je suis la plus jeune…Je crois que j'aurais préféré vivre avec juste mon parrain et sa femme…

Carlisle doit comprendre, parce qu'il me dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce dont des ados sympas et ils savent ce que tu traverses, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Super, alors tout le monde sait…

Je fais semblant de dormir pour le reste du voyage.

Mais finalement je m'endors pour de bon. C'est mon parrain qui me réveille en me frottant doucement la joue.

J'émerge difficilement.

Je regarde autour de moi. On est devant une maison assez sympa, faite de bois et de verre. Le jardin a l'air grand mais il y a plein d'arbres supers hauts qui me donnent le vertige.

Je suis fatiguée.

Je sors de la voiture et je sursaute. Il y a là un grand type brun. A y regarder de plus prêt, c'est un Amérindien, un vrai. Il porte un bermuda en jean et c'est tout On dirait…Un délinquant ! Je regarde Carlisle, un peu affolée.

Mais il sourit :

« Jane, je te présente Seth, dont je t'ai parlé . Seth, voici ma filleule Jane »

Seth me sourit et me balance :

« Tu parles anglais alors ? »

La colère me fait bouillir :

« Figure toi que je suis autant américaine que toi ! »

Il rigole :

« Ah non, pas autant ! Moi je suis un natif américain ! »

Je ne réponds rien , d'autant plus que Carlisle sourit.

Il ouvre le coffre et Seth et lui sortent mes valises.

La porte s'ouvre et un jeune homme descend les marches en souriant.

Celui là aussi est brun mais ses yeux sont clairs et sa peau est blanche. Il ressemble suffisamment à mon parrain pour que j'en déduise qu'il doit s'agir d'Emmett ou d'Edward.

Il se dirige droit vers moi et me dit, avec un grand sourire :

« Hé ! Mais c'est la petite cousine ! Moi c'est Emmett ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta cousine »

Ca le désarçonne un peu mais pas Seth, qui se met à rire.

En voilà un que je déteste déjà !

Mon parrain passe sa main dans mon dos et me pousse vers la maison.

Je n'ai aucun autre choix alors…Je rentre.

Ils sont tous là, on dirait.

En rang d'oignon.

Une jeune femme me prend dans ses bras :

« Je suis Esmée. Bienvenue chez nous Jane ! Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir, malgré les circonstances difficiles… »

Je fais oui du museau.

J'ai à nouveau droit aux présentations:

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

Heureusement seule Alice me serre dans ses bras.

Je suis fatiguée mais j'en rajoute une couche pour mettre fin à tout ça le plus vite possible.

Esmée m'entraine dans les escaliers.

« Voici ta chambre ma chérie, nous l'avons arrangée de notre mieux quand nous avons apprit ta venue, mais bien sur on la décorera à ton gout ! C'est l'ancienne salle de jeux des enfants, et Alice a tenu à ce qu'on te laisse quelques peluches et même une ou deux poupées ! »

Je regarde partout autour de moi.

C'est une belle pièce, grande, les murs sont peints en blanc cassé, il y a un grand lit avec des draps dans les violets, et des peluches posées dessus. Il y a un bureau avec un ordinateur, des étagères avec des livres, une penderie, un coffre et un banc en rotin couvert de poupées et peluches.

C'est beau mais c'est pas chez moi.

Il y a une photo au mur et je réalise soudain que c'est moi, bébé, dans les bras de Carlisle, le jour de mon baptême.

Je souris à Esmée et elle me demande :

« Tu as faim ma chérie ? Il y a de la salade et du gâteau »

« Non ça va je suis juste fatiguée »

« Je vais te montrer la salle de bain des filles »

Je soupire. Je vais devoir partager ma salle de bain avec les 3 autres !

Quand Esmée redescend je prend une douche puis comme j'ai oublié mon pyjama je retourne à ma chambre enroulée dans la serviette.

Il y a Seth et Edward qui sont venus m'amener mes valises et Jasper qui porte un plateau avec un verre de lait et des cookies.

Je rougis comme une tomate et Edward et Jasper détournent la tête mais Seth rigole.

Heureusement ils sortent très vite et j'enfile mon short de coton rayé rose et blanc et ma camisole en tissu blanc.

Je me démêle les cheveux puis je bois le lait et je mange quelques cookies.

Je regarde par la fenêtre.

Il n'est que 20h00 et les autres jouent dans la piscine que j'aperçois un peu de ma fenêtre.

Je regarde les poupées et j'en choisi une que je prends avec moi sur le lit. Je l'examine sous toutes les coutures, la déshabille et la rhabille. J'avais presque la même quand j'étais enfant.

Puis je prends un livre. Jane Eyre…Même prénom que moi…

Je crois que je m'endors sur mon livre.

Je suis réveillée par le soleil.

Je vais devoir partager leur quotidien aujourd'hui.

_**10 juillet**_

Voilà déjà 3 jours que je vis chez les Cullen. Bien sur mon père me manque, ma maison me manque, mon ancienne vie me manque, mais bon, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

On mange bien, et je m'entends super bien avec Alice. Elle est en couple, c'est le seul truc nul, je peux pas passer autant de temps avec elle que je voudrais. Les autres ça va aussi.

A part Seth.

Ce type est…

D'abord on est pas de la même classe sociale. Il est…Bourrin. Drôle, peut-être, encore que je ne goute pas ses plaisanteries, mais sans gêne et impoli.

Il…se permet de me remettre en place.

Par exemple, avant-hier, après le repas, il m'a dit :

« Hé oh, princesse, tu sais que tu peux débarrasser la table comme tout le monde ! »

J'ai rougi et comme personne n'a prit ma défense, j'ai du participer !

Je ne suis pas habituée à ça, moi !

Et depuis il m'appelle tout le temps princesse, mais avec de l'ironie dans la voix.

Je le déteste.

Je ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Et hier alors que je me baignais tranquillement, il m'a aspergée d'eau volontairement !

Tous les autres ont ri, alors je suis allée dans ma chambre et j'y ai passé le reste de la journée, à bouder.

Heureusement, il y a encore plein de livres que je n'ai pas lu et puis j'ai aussi joué un peu, oui, bon, d'accord, un long moment avec les poupées d'Alice.

Dans le coffre il y a des vêtements de poupées et des accessoires et ça me fait sentir en sécurité, comme quand j'étais toute petite et que j'étais pour de vrai la princesse de mon papa.

J'ai presque 16 ans mais je m'en moque.

E puis, personne ne le sait !

En fin de soirée on a toqué à ma porte. Bien sur c'était Esmée. Mon parrain et elle n'étaient pas là de la journée et je suis à peu prêt sure qu'elle est venue me chercher dès qu'elle a su que je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre.

Alors je suis descendue, et j'ai un peu regardé Seth de haut.

Il m'a ignorée.

Mais, plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'étais assise sur la balançoire à regarder les étoiles, il s'est approché de moi.

J'étais surprise parce qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'ado enjoué et taquin qu'il est habituellement.

Là son regard était triste, froid.

Il m'a dit, en me fixant de ses yeux sombres :

« T'as pas le monopole tu sais Jane. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon père. Et moi aussi je souffre. Te la jouer déesse offensée à la moindre occasion ne te mènera nulle part »

J'en suis restée soufflée.

Je ne l'ai revue que ce matin et il était redevenu le Seth rieur et pénible que je connaissais.

Depuis ce matin il m'arrive un drôle de truc.

J'ai faim.

Mais vraiment faim, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…Un moment.

J'ai dévoré 5 ou 6 crêpes au nutella et j'ai même prit un muffin en plus pour le petit déjeuner. Evidemment, Seth a sauté sur l'occasion :

« Hé Jane ! Fais gaffe tu vas grossir ! »

Je ne l'ai même pas regardé et j'ai répondu :

« T'inquiète j'ai de la marge ! C'est pas comme certains»

Bien sur je fais allusion à lui, parce que Seth est un peu rondelet.

Il est pas mal, d'ailleurs, si on est sensible au look « mi-délinquant, mi balèze-je me la pètes même pas » ce qui bien entendu n'est pas mon style du tout.

Seth est bien sur très brun, la peau mate, très grand, des mèches brunes qui lui tombent sur le visage, un peu rond comme je l'ai dit mais surtout très baraqué.

Pas autant qu'Emmett, qui est un vrai balèze, mais sans doute parce qu'Emmett a un an et demi de plus que Seth.

Edward et Jasper sont aussi grands et musclés. Et les quatre ont tendance à se balader torse nu, ne portant qu'un maillot ou un bermuda.

A se demander s'ils connaissent le tee shirt, dans ce pays!

Heureusement les filles sont plus civilisées. Alice surtout, connait quelque chose à la mode.

Rosalie aussi mais elle mise surtout sur son physique, essentiellement ses seins, en même temps on la comprend…Quand à Bella elle a une beauté très naturelle, ce qui visiblement convient à Edward.

Et moi dans tout ça je sais plus trop bien ou j'en suis.

Avant je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que passer beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de moi. Je ne suis jamais allée à l'école, j'ai toujours reçu une éducation à domicile avec des précepteurs privés. Trop risqué pour moi de sortir de la maison trop longtemps.

Et je pouvais acheter tout ce que je désirais. Même Alice a été stupéfaite quand j'ai expliqué n'avoir que très rarement porté deux fois les même vêtements dans ma vie.

Là bien sur j'ai prit un peu de réserve, de quoi m'habiller pendant un mois, mais je sens que je vais un jour ou l'autre devoir porter à nouveau un vêtement et ça me fait bizarre.

Mais je reconnais que je suis trop occupée pour penser vraiment à tout ça.

Esmée ne me laisse pas m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Elle m'encourage à passer du temps avec les autres.

Et finalement c'est plutôt sympa.

Mes cousins sont drôles, et ma cousine Alice est dynamique, elle me fait penser à autre chose.

Jasper, Rosalie et Bella ne me posent pas de souci.

Bien sur, que ce soit eux ou mes cousins ils sont d'une classe sociale très inférieure mais je n'ai pas spécialement le choix. Et puis, ça va encore, ils ne sont pas trop bouseux.

Mais Seth…Quel culot, quel sans gêne!

Et les autres qui rient avec lui!

Ils ne me défendent pas en plus.

Esmée me dit que Seth ne m'attaque pas, en réalité.

Mais si! Et je le déteste.

_**16 juillet**_

Je viens de découvrir que Seth a des congénères.

Si si.

Même qu'il n'est pas le pire…

On a passé la journée à « la Push », réserve indienne, on est allé sur la plage et on a mangé dans un …snack Je sens que je vais être malade. C'est vraiment comestible un hot dog triple saucisses avec du ketchup, de la moutarde et je ne sais quoi? En tous cas si j'en meurs d'intoxication alimentaire, je ne serai pas la seule: Seth en a mangé 3! Les autres aussi en ont mangé d'ailleurs mais j'ai pas fait attention;

La plage c'était plutôt sympa.

On s'est baigné, et les vagues étaient grosses, j'avais peur, ainsi que Bella d'ailleurs.

Alice elle n'avait pas peur ce qui, à mon avis, est bien plus dangereux. Alors Jasper s'est baigné avec elle en lui tenant la taille pour qu'elle ne soit pas emportée par les vagues, et du coup, Edward a fait de même avec Bella, Emmett avec Rosalie et Seth avec moi.

Evidemment, je sais bien qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour paraitre sympa aux yeux des autres et moi j'ai accepté parce que j'avais très chaud et que je voulais me rafraichir.

Uniquement.

Bien entendu.

Et puis on a mangé des glaces;

Je n'avais pas tout à fait finit d'entamer la digestion du hot dog mais bon, j'ai accepté une glace parce qu'elles avaient l'air très bonnes.

Seth m'a conseillé une glace à la fraise et il avait raison: c'est un vrai délice.

Par contre je ne peux pas la finir alors je la donne à Seth.

Emmett râle qu'il aurait bien voulu la terminer aussi et Rose le gronde.

Et moi je ris. Un petit moment.

C'est la première fois depuis. Depuis que c'est arrivé.

Bref. On a vu d'autres amérindiens.

Des copains à Seth et à mes cousins et copains.

Dans le genre tout-fou, ils sont plutôt gratinés, je l'avoue.

Pas méchants, comme me le dit sans cesse Bella, mais je ne suis pas habituée à ça, moi, alors oui, ils me font un peu peur.

Pas vraiment peur en fait. Disons qu'ils m'impressionnent.

Je me suis rendue compte que eux, par contre, ne sont pas du tout impressionnés par moi. Avant, j'impressionnais tout le monde. Avant j'étais la fille de Aro Volturi.

Ici je ne suis que Jane une petite cousine venue d'Italie et qui est complètement paumée dans son propre pays.

Et je ne peux rien contre ça.

_**18 juillet**_

Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle épouvantable.

J'aurais peut-être du m'en douter, mais en fait je n'y avais pas pensé: à la rentrée je vais devoir aller au même Lycée que mes cousins.

Mais je ne peux pas!

Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans une école! Mon parrain m'a dit que au vue de mon niveau scolaire je suis admise à un niveau supérieur, c'est-à-dire avec un an d'avance donc je serai en classe avec Edward, Jasper et Rosalie mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout!

Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

J'ai même réussit à continuer à manger.

Mais je ne peux pas. J'irai pas!

Seth, lui, va continuer des cours de mécanique. J'en suis restée bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec un mécanicien . Mon parrain est chirurgien, Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur, ce sont des métiers fréquentables. Mais mécanicien, si mon père savait ça…

Pourtant Seth n'est pas bête il est même intelligent, quand il ne passe pas son temps à taquiner les autres.

_**21 juillet**_

Je n'entrerai jamais plus dans la chambre de qui que ce soit ici sans avoir frapper suffisamment longtemps.

Heureusement, ni Rose ni Emmett ne m'ont vue.

Ils étaient trop…Occupés.

Bien entendu je sais que ça existe.

Mais là…

Oh là là!

D'abord, Emmett était tout nu, et rien que ça je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre et puis, Rosalie gémissait et sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il lui faisait mal. Surtout qu'elle était dans une drôle de, position: à quatre pattes ou presque, et lui était à genou derrière elle et…Oh j'ai honte d'y repenser. Mais en même temps ça me fait bizarre dans mon ventre, comme une chaleur que je ne connaissais pas, ou du moins pas si fort.

Bref, Emmett bougeait derrière elle et j'ai reprit mes esprits en voyant son…Sa…Oh c'était. Monstrueux.

Un truc de dingue. JAMAIS je n'accepterais de faire ça avec un garçon. Jamais. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre, bien au contraire, mais moi je suis petite et frêle et jamais un truc pareil ne pourra entrer en moi.

Bon, peut -être que tous les pénis ne sont pas aussi gros que celui de mon cousin, mais je préfère de toutes façons m'abstenir. Ca doit être proportionnel à la taille et à la carrure, non? Et alors celui de Seth doit être plutôt gros aussi et.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi?

Je deviens dingue ou quoi?

Bon, je dois aller prendre l'air.

Je ne comprends pas. Ils sont tous enfermés dans leurs chambres ou quoi?

Pourtant il n'est pas tard!

Mon parrain et Esmée viennent de partir pour deux jours, les autres m'ont abandonnée ou quoi?

Bah je serai me débrouiller, j'ai appris à me servir du micro ondes et je suis même capable de faire cuire des pâtes.

Ah si.

Ils y a Seth.

Dans le jardin, en train de s'amuser avec son chien.

J'aime bien les chiens. Mais c'est la première fois que je côtois un batard.

Ceci dit, il est très gentil. Laid, mais gentil.

Le contraire de Seth, qui est beau, mais pénible.

Non, enfin je ne trouve pas Seth beau moi-même, disons que je pense que pour la plupart des filles il doit l'être.

Enfin, je m'en moque.

Zut, Seth m'a vue.

« Hé princesse, biens donc jouer avec nous! »

J'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'a mit une balle de tennis absolument dégoutante dans les mains.

Je la lance de dégout mais le chien se précipite dessus, fou de joie.

Il ressemble à Seth, tiens…

J'ai de la bave de chien sur les mains.

Retenant ma nausée je file me laver les mains à la fontaine à côté de la piscine.

Ou je vais pouvoir trouver du désinfectant? Alice doit savoir.

« Seth, tu sais ou est Alice? »

« Oh oui, enfermée dans sa chambre avec Jasper! »

Le sourire de Seth me renseigne sur les activités pratiquées par Alice et Jasper.

Je me demande comment est le pénis de Jasper? lui-même est très grand et assez musclé et.

Non mais je deviens folle ou quoi? C'est la faute à Emmett et à cette vision d'horreur de tout à l'heure…

Je me décide:

« A ton avis, ou puis-je trouver du désinfectant? »

Il a l'air inquiet:

« Pourquoi tu t'es blessée? »

Je tache de rester digne:

« Non. J'ai eu de la bave de chien sur les mains »

Il reste stupéfait puis sourit:

« Tu plaisantes, c'est ça? »

« Pas du tout! »

Il éclate de rire:

« Mais enfin Jane, pas besoin de te désinfecter voyons! Wolf est en parfaite santé! »

Je regarde Wolf qui frétille à côté de Seth.

Je ne dis rien mais Seth se met subitement en colère.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui? T'es pas mieux que nous tu sais! Arrête de nous prendre de haut, t'es un être humain comme les autres , pas mieux ni moins bien! Tu es dans un pays civilisé ici et tu vas bien devoir un jour ou l'autre t'en rendre compte et descende de ton pied d'estal! Wolf t'adore et tu n'as jamais daigné le caresser! Tu…Tu…Merde t'es chiante Jane! Tu nous pourris les vacances! Personne ne te supporte mais on ne peut pas te le dire, puisque Mademoiselle est traumatisée! Tu n'as pas de cœur et tu es d'un incroyable égoïsme oui!»

Et il part vers la maison.

Je reste un moment sous le choc.

Puis je rentre à mon tour et monte dans ce qui commençait à devenir ma chambre.

Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Personne ne me supporte.

Je crois que c'est vrai. Même Alice essaye toujours d'écourter le temps qu'elle passe avec moi.

Bella et Rose sont sur la défensive. Les garçons ne me défendent jamais contre Seth. Dès qu'ils le peuvent ils vont tous dans leurs chambres.

Je prends un sac. J'y mets mon passeport, mon porte feuille et mon argent, un rechange et deux livres. Je voudrais prendre la poupée que je préfère mais je ne veux pas qu'Alice pense que je suis une voleuse.

Alors je referme le sac à dos et je sors sur la pointe des pieds.

Personne en vue à part Wolf qui me fait faite et m'accompagne jusqu'au portail.

J'avance sur la route.

Je vais rejoindre Forks à pied et une fois là-bas j'appellerai un taxi.

C'est loin.

Plus que je ne le pensais.

Une voiture, enfin, un tas de boue, s'arrête devant moi et je reconnais Jacob, un ami de Seth.

Il me sourit:

« Hé Jane! Ou tu vas? »

« A Forks! »

« Hein! Mais il y a encore plusieurs kilomètres! Monte je t'amène! »

« Merci »

Je grimpe.

La voiture semble ne plus avoir de frein. Ni de suspension.

Jacob a mit la musique (ils appellent ça du rap je crois) à fond.

Le voyage ne dure que quelques minutes mais c'est un des plus long de ma vie.

D'autant plus qu'à l'arrière il y a 3 chiens, du genre de Wolf.

Qui visiblement trouvent normal et agréable de me renifler durant tous le trajet.

Je veux retourner en Italie!

Jacob me laisse devant la pharmacie et je sors, soulagée.

Je regarde la voiture de Jacob s'éloigner et je compose le numéro des renseignements qui me bascule sur l'agence de taxi la plus proche, en l'occurrence celle de Port Angeles.

« Bonjour, je voudrais un taxi à Forks pour me rendre à Seatac s'il vous plait! »

« Il n'y a pas de taxi de libre en ce moment, je peux vous en envoyer un dans deux heures »

DEUX HEURES! Pays de bouseux!

Je raccroche, pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

Je m'assois sur un banc et essaye de savoir quoi faire.

Je vais devoir attendre deux heures et.

Je sursaute.

Une voiture vient de se garer devant moi et je reconnais celle d'Emmett.

Qui en sort, l'air absolument furieux.

Evidemment, Jacob a cafté.

Seth est sur ses talons.

Emmett s'avance vers moi et me balance une gifle.

Je reste stupéfaite.

« T'es malade Jane ou quoi? Mes parents sont partis en te confiant à moi et la première chose que tu fais c'est fuguer! Tu vas avoir affaire à moi! MONTE DANS LA VOITURE»

Alors c'est vrai que mon parrain a dit à Emmett de veiller sur moi, mais bon, c'est Emmett le plus vieux certes mais me confier à lui ou à Wolf, c'est pareil je pensais.

Visiblement j'avais tort.

Je monte en voiture, parce que ma joue me cuit encore.

Personne ne dit rien durant le court trajet mais je sens bien qu'Emmett fulmine; Seth est contrarié mais ne semble pas en colère.

Quand la voiture s'arrête devant la maison, tous les autres sont là, à m'attendre.

Je baisse la tête. Hors de question de sortir…

Mais Emmett ouvre ma portière et me sort de force.

Je ne regarde personne mais Alice vient me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est quand elle me parle que je réalise qu'elle pleure.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Enfin Jane qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir ainsi? »

Je me dégage de son étreinte et j'articule comme je peux:

« Demande à Seth »

Je cours dans les escaliers vers ce que je voudrais pouvoir considérer comme ma chambre. Sauf que je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je prends une peluche dans mes bras. La colère et la peine prennent beaucoup de place.

Je donnerais tout pour que mon père soit encore en vie, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Bien sur j'étais sous protection permanente, bien sur je ne pouvais pas sortir en public avec lui…Bien sur ma mère en est morte, très jeune.

Tout est finit, il parait. Ici je serais en sécurité. Plus personne ne me cherchera puisque papa est mort.

Papa est mort.

Je frémis en pensant qu ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui.

Les larmes débordent et je le pleure enfin.

Papa!

Plus jamais il ne sera là pour me regarder avec ce sourire fier qu'il avait. Plus jamais je ne sentirai sa main sur mon épaule, cette petite pression qu'il mettait pour me montrer son amour et sa fierté.

Mon père était la seule personne au monde à m'aimer.

Les autres, nourrices, cuisinières, chauffeurs, jardiniers, précepteurs, étaient gentils, mais faisaient leur travail. Si je n'avais pas eu mon parrain, je serais dans un foyer, à l'heure actuelle!

Ma maison me manque bien sur, ma chambre, mes peluches, mais ça je viens de découvrir que ça se remplace.

Pas mon père.

Mais il m'a laissé un héritage. Matériel, que je toucherai, selon sa volonté à 21 ans , mais surtout moral.

Je ne resterai pas ici puisqu'on ne veut pas de moi.

Je vais parler à Carlisle à son retour. Je vais lui dire que je veux aller dans un internat, en Italie.

Même si je suis née ici, à Seattle, même si ma mère était américaine, et que je le suis moi aussi, même si mon père aimait les USA, je suis attachée à l'Italie.

Après tout, c'est pour sa cause que mon père est mort.

On frappe à la porte.

Je ne réponds pas.

Mais on entre quand même.

C'est Seth et je me retourne sur le ventre, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas le voir mais surtout pour que lui ne me voit pas, qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai pleuré.

Je sursaute quand il pose sa main sur mon dos:

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, juste te faire réagir. C'est pas vrai qu'on te supporte pas, faut juste qu'on s'habitue, t'es européenne et »

Je me retourne brutalement:

« Je suis américaine Seth! Ma mère s'appelait Heidi Johnson et je suis née à Seattle d'accord! »

Il lève les mains en signe de paix:

« Ok, mais ton père était italien et tu as toujours vécu là-bas, alors forcément tu n'as pas les mêmes habitudes que nous, et puis, t'étais encore plus riche que les Cullen! »

Je ris, d'un rire douloureux:

« En effet, Seth, mon père était italien, et si j'aime l'Italie, autant que lui l'aimait, je ne suis pas italienne, parce qu'il l'a voulu ainsi, parce qu'il se doutait qu'un jour je devrai venir me réfugier ici. Mon père était l'un des dernier juge anti mafia, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tué ma mère, quand je n'avais que 3 ans, c'est pour ça que la voiture de mon père a explosé en millions de morceaux il y a deux mois aujourd'hui, pour ça qu'on a enterré un cercueil pesant moins de deux kilos, pour ça que je n'ai pas pu assister aux funérailles de mon propre père, par sécurité. J'ai toujours vécu sous protection rapprochée, et ça n'a finalement pas servi à grand-chose, tu vois. Alors en effet comme tu dis, il est possible que je n'ai pas les mêmes habitudes que vous! »

Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et Seth se tait un moment.

« Mon père était un des derniers chefs de la tribu. L'un des seuls à connaitre nos légendes orales, à avoir une influence positive sur les autres. Il m'a légué cet héritage, il m'a transmis les histoires ancestrales de la tribu, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir de tout cela »

Il a parlé à mi voix, presque hésitant mais c'est d'une voix sèche que je lui réponds:

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais tellement le choix Seth »

« Si. Bien sur qu'on a le choix, on l'a toujours…Par exemple toi, tu ne vas pas devenir juge anti-mafia, n'est-ce pas? »

Je me redresse:

« Bien sur que si! C'est exactement ce que je veux faire! »

« Mais Jane…Tu ne peux pas! »

« Ah voilà! Parce que je suis une fille tu penses que je ne peux pas devenir juge, n'est-ce pas? Et bien détrompe toi, je vais étudier le droit et »

« Mais non voyons, pas parce que tu es une fille, mais parce que tu es américaine! Tu ne peux pas devenir juge anti mafia en Italie tout en étant américaine! »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça!

« Je…Je demanderai la nationalité italienne! »

« Ne te mets pas en colère mais si ton père a tout fait pour que tu sois américaine c'est sans doute pas pour que tu finisse comme lui… »

« C'est toi qui me disait qu'on a toujours le choix, ben t'as raison, je ne suis pas obligée de faire ce que mon père a prévu pour moi! »

Il me sourit et tout d'un coup il redevient le bon vieux Seth, celui que je connais, celui qui rigole toujours et qui a un chien qui pue.

« T'as le chic pour toujours avoir raison! »

« Je crois que je tiens ça de mon père! »

« Ma mère est comme toi! »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Je me demande ce que j'aurais pensé si mon père s'était remarié. Je pense que j'aurais fait fuir la nouvelle venue en moins de 48H00 (_**ndla: à mon avis 2 ou 3 heures auraient suffit!^^)**_

Mais je ne me demande plus rien parce que le visage de Seth se rapproche dangereusement du mien.

Tellement que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je passe mon bras autour de son cou et m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Il me serre aussi contre son torse et quand dje sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres je les ouvre sans me poser plus de questions.

Et c'est mon premier baiser.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais de toutes façons pas approché un garçon de mon âge d'assez prêt pour pouvoir échanger un baiser.

Et c'est tant mieux parce que je ne voudrais surtout rien d'autre que ce que je suis en train de vivre avec lui.

Je deviens enragée , possédée. Je me mets à genoux sans interrompre notre baiser et sans lâcher mon , euh, tien, comment je dois l'appeler? Mon copain, voilà, et je le pousse en arrière.

Il tombe sur le sol et moi sur lui.

Je suis étendue de tout mon long sur Seth et je le tiens bien fermement par les cheveux, le plaquant au sol.

Seth mesure au moins 35 centimètres de plus que moi et pèse au bas mot le double de mon poids mais là il ne va aller nulle part et ne rien faire d'autre que m'embrasser.

Pas d'autre option possible, un démon s'est de toutes façon emparé de moi et je ne maitrise plus rien.

Le seul neurone encore connecté dans mon cerveau me dit juste que c'est terriblement bon et que c'est-ce dont j'avais envie depuis le premier jour.

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, me caressant avec une douceur qui me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

Puis ses mains passent sur mes fesses et me pelotent d'une manière qui me fait gémir.

Il finit par prendre mon visage à deux mains pour me repousser et me dit, hors d'haleine:

« Sur le lit, j'ai trop mal au dos par terre! »

Je me relève, mais je tangue comme si j'avais bu…

Seth me prend contre lui et on se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Il prend le dessus cette fois et c'est presque une bagarre: il glisse sa main sous mon tee shirt et soulève mon soutien gorge pour caresser mes seins, je fourrage dans sa crinière sombre, incapable de me lasser de la douceur de ses cheveux.

Assez vite je sens son…truc, machin pénis quoi, devenir dur et gros contre mon ventre mais je ne panique pas.

Si Rose survit à Emmett…

Mais de toutes façons c'est trop tôt.

Et je suis sure que Seth ne cherchera pas à aller plus loin.

Je crois qu'on entend tous les deux frapper à la porte mais ni Seth ni moi ne somment en état de réagir.

Alors la porte s'ouvre.

Et j'entends Emmett gueuler.

C'est un très vilain mot mais c'est Emmett lui-même qui l'emploie souvent et qui me l'a apprit.

« Mais…SETH! Mais qu'Est-ce que…Jane! »

On rompt notre baiser et je soulève la tête pour découvrir mon cousin, l'air égaré et furieux en train de nous regarder, visiblement n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Me voilà vengée pour ma vision de ce matin…

Rosalie entre à son tour, mais elle, elle rit.

« Allez viens Emmett, laisse les donc tranquille! »

« Mais Rose »

« Allez! Viens! Mais vieeeeens! »

Seth est mort de rire et j'achève Emmett:

« Refermez la porte en sortant… »

Là-dessus, Seth me saute dessus et je m'empare avidement de sa bouche.

C'est définitivement trop bon. Mais quelle journée!

_**30 aout**_

Dans la salle d'attente il y a deux baleines échouées avec leurs maris, des revues datant d'il y a deux ans , Esmée, Seth et moi.

Et Alice.

Seth parce que comme le lui a rappelé ma cousine il est tout de même un peu concerné et Alice parce qu'elle s'est incrustée.

C'est Alice.

Je m'y suis habituée, et puis ça n'a pas que des inconvénients.

C'est elle qui a parlé à Esmée, pour lui dire que je voulais prendre la pilule.

Moi, je n'aurais jamais osé.

Alors Esmée est venu me voir et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait prit un RDV chez la gynécologue.

Et nous y voilà.

Alice est radieuse, Seth tente de se faire petit, Esmée naturelle et moi je résiste à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

D'après Bella, qui y est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

« Jane Volturi »

Je déglutis et je me lève.

Je m'accroche à la main de Seth.

La gynécologue est jeune, et a l'air sympa.

« Quel âge as-tu? »

« Je viens d'avoir 16 ans »

Elle me sourit.

« Détends toi, vu ton jeune âge, il n'y aura pas d'examen physique! »

Je respire mieux et à mes côtés Esmée retient son rire.

« As-tu déjà eu des rapports? »

« Non… »

« Je suppose que tu es son petit ami? »

Elle s'est adressé à Seth qui sursaute et resserre sa main autour de la mienne.

« Euh…Oui »

« C'est merveilleux que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, tu es un jeune homme responsable! »

Il sourit, l'air détaché et Alice et moi on se regarde en riant. Seth a pratiquement été trainé par les cheveux par Alice jusqu'au cabinet de la gynéco…

« Je suppose que tu viens pour obtenir une contraception? »

« Euh, oui, je voudrais prendre la pilule »

« Très bien, je vais juste t'ausculter et te prendre la tension »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de quitter mon siège pour cela, et par conséquent Seth ne lâche pas ma main.

« Vous avez conscience que la pilule ne protège pas des MST, l'utilisation du préservatif est donc à ne pas oublier! »

Seth fait oui, le regard fixé sur le mur du fond.

Esmée rit ,la main devant la bouche.

Quand on sort, mon ordonnance dans la main, je suis soulagée.

Quand on rentre Bella et Rosalie nous attendaient et sont presque aussi contentes que moi!

Alice me prend par la main.

Depuis ce fameux jour ou j'ai voulu partir, ce jour qui, finalement, est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie, tout le monde et en particulier Alice fait preuve d'affection envers moi.

Du coup, j'essaye d'en faire preuve moi aussi.

Parce que je les aime bien, en fin de compte.

On va dans la chambre d'Alice, justement.

On est toutes les quatre sur le lit et on discute, comme on le fait de temps en temps.

Mais Alice (oui, encore elle) oriente la conversation:

« Bon. Jane, tu vas bientôt prendre la pilule, on sait bien que c'est pas pour jouer aux dominos avec Seth »

Bella et Rosalie éclatent de rire e moi je deviens écarlate.

Bella me tapote le dos:

« Ne t'en fais pas Jane, ça va bien se passer! »

Alice continue:

« Tu as des questions Jane? »

« Euh »

Rosalie m'encourage:

« Tu peux tout nous demander! »

« Comment je peux être sure que ça va rentrer? »

Elles sourient et c'est Alice qui me répond:

« Je me posais aussi la question. Mais en fait, le vagin est élastique et donc ça rentre forcément, à condition de prendre le temps et d'être bien lubrifiée. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! »

« Ok, et euh…C'est vrai que ça saigne? »

« Oui et non. De nous trois seule Alice a vraiment saigné, Bella un tout petit peu et moi rien du tout! Seules 7 femmes sur 10 saignent lors de la défloration »

« Ah…Et ça fait mal? »

« Moi j'ai eu mal, mais bon, rien de terrible non plus »

Me dit Bella. Rosalie prend la parole:

« Moi à peine, vraiment, disons que c'est juste quand c'est rentré, après c'était fini »

Je regarde Alice:

« Moi j'ai eu plus mal que Rose, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer »

Je dois avoir l'air assez mal en point, parce que Bella me prend par l'épaule:

« Ne t'en fais pas, faire l'amour c'est instinctif, le moment venu tu seras quoi faire! »

« Merci, vous êtes gentilles »

Et elles se remettent à parler plus crument.

Depuis deux semaines qu'on est plus proches, comme de vraies cousines, j'en ai plus appris sur le sexe et les positions qu'en 16 années de vie….Par exemple, la position dans laquelle j'ai surpris Rose et Emmett s'appelle la levrette et de l'avis unanime des trois filles c'est la meilleure des positions. Ca m'a fait frémir, mais elles m'ont précisé que au début, il vaut mieux pratiquer la missionnaire (lui sur elle) ou les petites cuillers (lui derrière elle) ou encore l'amazone (elle sur lui).

J'en ai appris des choses.

Par exemple je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse pratiquer ce qu'elles appellent une pipe ou un cunni, et dont les vrais noms sont « fellation » et « cunnilingus ».

La pensée de….Sucer le sexe de Seth, bien que je sois très attachée à lui me donne la nausée.

On verra bien.

On verra bien…

_**15 septembre**_

Je crois que je vais voir très vite.

La rentrée s'est assez bien passée, je suis la meilleure élève comme je m'y attendais et je vois Seth tous les soirs. Sa mère est cool, et le père de Bella est gentil.

Là ils sont allé manger chez des amis et du coup on est seuls chez lui, Seth et moi.

Il a été très mignon, comme il sait faire: quand je suis arrivée au volant de ma petite mini Austin (j'ai eu le permis il y a une semaine), il avait mit la table et il y avait même une rose dans un vase!

Le repas était bon, et je sais, et Seth sait que je sais, mais ni lui ni moi n'avons rien dit, que c'est sa mère qui a cuisiné.

Là, on est sous sa couette, dans une chambre 100% mec mais sympa quand même, surtout depuis qu'il a viré les posters de serpents qui me terrifiaient.

Je suis presque totalement nue, je ne porte plus que mon string et Seth est en caleçon.

Il est couché sur moi et comme à chaque fois je m'émerveille des sensations…

« Jane? Tu es prête à franchir le pas? »

« Oui, je crois »

« Tu crois? »

« Je suis sure! »

Je prends la pilule depuis 10 jours et Seth et moi nous sommes vierges tous les deux, alors on a pas besoin d'utiliser des préservatifs.

Ca enchante Seth, d'ailleurs.

Je reviens à la réalité parce que ce dernier , tout en embrassant mon ventre, est en train de faire glisser mon string le long de mes cuisses.

Me voilà nue devant un garçon pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je ne suis pas vraiment gênée parce que Seth me caresse et m'embrasse, et surtout me complimente:

« Tu es vraiment belle tu sais , je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi »

On se sourit.

Je plie les jambes et j'entreprends de baisser son boxer avec les pieds.

Ca le fait rire et il finit le travail lui-même.

J'ai déjà senti son sexe en érection sous son boxer de nombreuses fois et je ne panique pas.

Je savais que c'était gros.

Seth se penche et fouille dans sa table de nuit, il me montre, triomphant, un flacon transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Du lubrifiant »

Comme je reste sans voix il précise:

« C'est Jasper qui me l'a donné! »

« C'est encore un coup d'Alice! »

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison! »

Nous reprenons nos baisers et il s'interrompt pour ouvrir le flacon et mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Tandis qu'il m'embrasse encore (un exercice que je maitrise désormais à la perfection) je sens ses doigts s'aventurer sur mon minou et je serre les cuisses.

Seth rit et quitte ma bouche pour me murmurer:

« Ecarte un peu les jambes ! »

Je m'exécute et ses doigts viennent à tâtons découvrir mon sexe.

Il passe ses doigts entre mes petites lèvres et trouve mon clitoris.

Je bondis et glapis en même temps.

Il panique:

« Je t'ai fait mal? Je suis désolé! Je le ferai plus! »

« Ah si, fais le encore c'est trop bon, j'ai juste été surprise! »

« Ah génial! »

Oui, génial, c'est le cas de le dire.

Il recommence et j'écarte plus largement les jambes sans pouvoir me contrôler parce que c'est vraiment bon…

Il glisse un doigt aux berges mon vagin et me masse doucement.

Nos bouches sont toujours soudées et je passe mes mains sur son corps, cherchant son bas ventre.

Quand mes doigts s'enroulent sur son membre il grogne dans ma bouche et ses doigts se font plus fermes sur ma féminité.

En quelques minutes nous sommes en sueur et nos respirations sont hachées, bruyantes.

Mon ventre est en feu, je n'ai qu'une envie: ne plus faire qu'un avec Seth…

Il est à genou à côté de moi, ma main caresse toujours son sexe et ses doigts , à présent en moi, m'écartent doucement mais surement, tandis que son pouce exerce des ronds sur mon clitoris.

Nous craquons en même temps.

« Jane j'en peux plus! »

« Viens, je t'en prie, viens en moi! »

Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, le voilà sur moi.

Mes cuisses tremblent, je suis nerveuse, mais j'ai plus envie que peur.

Seth relève mes jambes sur ma poitrine et me souris, un peu crispé.

Je le sens caresser mon sexe avec le sien.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire d'y aller doucement mais je n'en ai pas le temps: il a commencé à me pénétrer.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules tandis qu'il pousse en moi, fort.

Je sens très nettement mon hymen céder, et la douleur me fait gémir.

Mais il s'enfonce encore plus loin et je griffe son dos, douleur et plaisir mêlés.

Il bouge en moi, et visiblement il ne maitrise rien du tout…

« C'est trop bon, t'es si douce, si serrée, oh je vais venir ma princesse! »

Il accélère ses allées et venues et la brulure disparait un peu, ça glisse bien, il entre et sort sans problèmes, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin.

Quand il bute tout au fond de moi, que je le sens taper contre le fond de mon ventre je plante mes ongles dans ses fesses, parce que CA c'est bon! J'ai toujours mal mais ça ne compte plus…

Il bouge sans cesse à présent et il crie, le visage tendu, tandis que je le sens frémir en moi.

Il e laisse aller sur moi, me serrant contre lui, glissant d sueur.

Je suis soulagée que ça soit fini mais j'ai déjà envoie de recommencer.

Il se soulève e tm'ebrasse:

« Merci Jane…C'était génial…T'as mal? »

« Un peu mais ça va »

Il sort doucement de moi.

Ca fait vide dans mon ventre.

On se regarde, je ne suis même pas gênée.

On est encore plus complices.

Il nous couvre de la couette:

« Tu as faim? Tu veux quelque chose? »

« Non ça va…Merci »

On se serre l'un contre l'autre et je souffle doucement. Je pense à mon père, comme trés souvent mais très vite mes pensées dérivent sur ma vie actuelle.

Très différente, mais tellement riche, et heureuse aussi.

Je suis bien, là, dans ses bras. Je ne désire rien d'autre que ce que j'ai déjà, et la vie que je vais avoir.


End file.
